kidvskatfandomcom-20200223-history
Kat's Father
It is believed that the father of Mr. Kat and has been confirmed that the Kat Kommander is not the father of Mr. Kat. Friends and Family *Kat (son) *Kat's Mother (Wife) *Mr Kitten (Prince) *Kat Kommander (leader) *Kat's Girlfriend (Daughter-in-law) *Stary Jean (Star) (unknown) Enemies *Coop Burtonburger *Dennis *Fiona Skills * It is the cat most powerful woman on the planet. * His eyes turn red when angry or sometimes when it about to engineer a plan, possibly this is only a Boost. * It is very smart, but Coop does not believe, very affectionate. *You can concentrate heat in your hands to melt ice, burn their enemies and welding, and it can release heat to burn away. * You can walk on the walls and ceilings. * It can crawl like a snake. * You can spit acid. * When you take metal claws, you can turn your hands and turn them into some mountains. * When walking upright has super strength. * Produce electricity with his hands. * Its strength increases when angry. * You can expand your mouth. * Produce a frightening roar. * Able to roll. * Changing Shape * May to change its form. * You can climb walls. * Cola jumping. * It is immune to static (due to its obvious lack of hair). * Your necklace has different functions and abilities. * You can generate force fields. * You can drag objects to make them collide. * Having a super powerful forces to walls as well as opening locks or locks, you can use as a screwdriver or welding torches. In the second season change from gray to silver. * Your blood is able to transform or mutate to mosquitoes (increasing its size) and follow his orders. * understand human language. * Launch Her nails red and green lasers. * It is immune to high temperatures. * When fat becomes your purr can cause an earthquake. * is able to build objects or machines of all kinds, with all sorts of objects. * can flatten your skin similar to that of a flying squirrel to plan or used as a parachute. * You can use their claws to write well. * You can eat small amounts of extremely hazardous substances without causing any damage. * You can stretch its tail to grasp many objects at once. * Has X-ray vision. * Bites incredibly powerful. * It is very flexible in terms of infiltrating indoors. * Their meows can be strong enough to break windows. * You can jump very high. * You can moult so, wait in a cocoon to mutate into a species of insects (not specified), which are able to devour or gobble up all available (only seen in the short film "Itty Bitty Kitty Committee"). * You can create many objects using human affairs. Weaknesses *Not stand for something or someone hurt your family. * It has a very strong weakness for Cats Boil *Do not be reluctant to Friskies Bits. * Do not resist playing with Yarn *Do not know how to control his anger *It is the size and strength of a cat. *The lack of hair makes it weak to the cold. *Apparently, the disease germs "earthlings" are poisonous to the species. *Hates water. *We are afraid of dogs. *Hates dog whistle. *If you eat fatty foods, get fat pretty quickly. *The more it grows weaker, slow, heavy and large (by making it an easy target). Gallery Kat's Family.JPG Kat kommander bossing.jpg Kid Vs Kat 1-17-1 (10).png Category:Characters Category:Catnipions Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Villans Category:Enemy of Coop Category:Enemy of Dennis Category:Enemy of Fiona Category:Enemy of Lorne Category:Enemy of Harley